Total Drama Choice
by TDFanfics990
Summary: A lewd truth or dare game show, hosted by Chris and Don. INTERACTIVE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

Lights were turned on, aiming at the stage as Chef Hatchet appeared, wearing his infamous pink dress.

"Hello, everybody! You all probably already know me, so I'll cut to the chase."

"Don, the host of The Ridonculous Race, and Chris the host of Total Drama island will be your hosts for this season!" Chef Hatchet spoke.

Chris and Don walked up onto the stage, giving signature smiles towards the (you) audience. "Ah, yes. It feels good to be back, dude." Chris said.

They took their seats and sat down at a small mini-table which had a large container of raffle tickets on top. "I'm so stoked to be hosting another season, guys! Ahaha!"

"As you can see, there is a large container of raffle tickets on the table. Each ticket contains the names of past Total Drama cast members," Chef started.

"Your two hosts, Don and Chris will be pulling out raffles and calling names of the people who will be entered into this season. Once called, everyone who got called out will have to take a seat on those red stool-chairs, up on the stage. Although, there will only be 15 cast members this year." Chef lowered his microphone, and handed it to Don and Chris as they began digging into the container, ready to reveal the names of those who will be on this season's show.

Don and Chris both pulled out a gold shimmering raffle ticket. (Obviously fake, painted by Chef.) First, Chris spoke. "Lucky contestant number one!"

"Heather!" As if on cue, Heather walked out of the room behind the curtains of the stage, and waved at the audience, taking her seat on the stool.

"Also, please. No talking."

Heather only rolled her eyes at this and folded her arms.

Chef moved the microphone to Don this time.

Don cleared his throat before speaking, "Next... let's all welcome... Cody to the stage!" Cody also went and sat on the chair next to Heather, remaining silent as well.

After a while of bringing contestants in, Emma, Dawn, Alejandro, Zoey, Sierra, Noah, Gwen, Crimson, Ennui, Carrie, Owen, and Brody, there was only one raffle ticket left, and they had all taken their seats on the stools, leaving one by itself. Wanting to build suspicion, they decided to leave the last one for later, and carry on with the show.

"Welcome back, folks! Welcome to Total Drama Choice! However, this season, we'll be doing something a tad different!"

"That's right! Today, since you are all above the ages of 18, or higher, you have now reached the age of consent, which means that you'll be doing a lot more things on this show!"

"Now, lemme tell you the rules. Each player must participate in each challenge that is given to them in a huge game of Truth or Dare. Lewd or not, the player is required to do it.

If however, the player refuses to do the truth or dare, they will immediately get kicked off of the game show and sent home, and lose their chances of winning two million dollars! That's right, folks. Two big ones this year!"

"However, the dares and truths are up to you guys to send into our database! Simply just send in one, directed to a certain contestant in the game, and they'll be forced to answer/do

it. If they refuse, which I know most of them probably will, they'll get the boot."

"Oh, and since this season is brand new, I'll be letting you choose the last contestant to join this game." Chris continued, putting the final raffle ticket through a shredder.

"Somehow, I managed to shread it to pieces, sooo.. I'll leave this one up to you guys!"

"See you next time for the second episode of Total Drama Choice!"

"Be sure to send in your truths and dares, guys! We can't do it without you!"

"Also, be sure to send in who you'd like the final raffle to be!"

"Tune in next time."

The camera shut off as the credits rolled.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, I wouldn't be making this.**

"Welcome to Total Drama Choice, everyone! We're your hosts, Chris and Don! We'll get right back to the show... after this!"

The theme song played as everyone sat on their stools impatiently.

Finally, he spoke.

"Welcome back, guys! Your dares and truths were sent in yesterday, and now it's time to share them with our contestants!" Don said to the camera.

"Yep! And as a reminder, we will call one of your names, followed by a dare/truth, and if you refuse to do it, you're out. And you don't get to choose which one you'd like either. It's allll up to the fans!"

"And if you lie during one of the truths.. heheh, well you can't, because we'll be putting these lie detector collars on you! One slip of the tongue, and it'll send you to shock city! Population, you. And I don't think that ANY of you folks would like going there all that much." Chris started.

"Anyhow, since we're all familiar with how the game goes, Chef, would you do the honors?" Chris asked Chef, receiving a nod in his direction.

"Of course, Chris. Soo, let's get started! The first one is a dare from Inklings." Chef said as he pulled out a remote, which almost certainly connected to the widescreen on stage.

"Dawn, you have to.. watch and react to jarsquatter and 1guy1screwdriver. And since we don't have any other separate rooms, except for that one closet, you'll all be forced to watch as well!

"Okay," Dawn started. "It shouldn't be too bad! It sounds like someone may be picking up a jar filled with seeds to feed to some animals at the park! Or maybe the screwdriver is used to fix a broken birds' nest."

"Ohohoh, how wrong you are," Chris stated.

"Let's get this rolling!" Don said before the wide screen flicked on, thanks to Chef. But instead of the video being on.. there was a photo gallery of Chef and Chris, streaking at some party?

Chef quickly switched it off and started the real video. "Here's the first one. Once this is over, you'll have to watch the second one, and the camera will be on you at all times to capture your reactions."

Everyone looked at the widescreen. It showed a man setting up his camera first, followed by him setting a simple jar on the ground. Heather rolled her eyes. Dawn only stared blankly at the screen. "Is that really all there is to it-"

She was cut off as the man began to lower himself onto the jar, followed by it penetrating his ass. "Oh...my...goodness..! What is this- Eek!" The sudden shatter of glass caught her off guard. Everyone else in the room groaned and made disgusted noises.

As she looked back at the screen, she noticed that the glass broke inside of his asshole, and nearly fainted at all of the blood that was followed by it as he tried his best to remove the shattered pieces.

Her face was paler than normal, and she nearly fell from the stool. Carrie nearly puked. She felt skimmish and queasy. Zoey just closed her eyes the entire time, which was actually beneficial. Emma was holding onto Noah, obviously disturbed, and he had his arms around her, feeling a little queasy as well. Everyone else just puked.

"Y-you.. evil-" Dawn was cut off as the second video came into action.

"Oh, great. More fun." Noah said sarcastically. However, a certain person named Sierra threw her stool at the screen, causing to to break. She did NOT want to go through that again. She got puke in her hair!

As everyone sighed in relief, Chef just glared at her.

"Girl, do you have any idea how much widescreens like these cost? If you somehow manage to win, I'm taking it off of your prize money winnings."

"Oh please," Sierra started. "Everyone knows that you found that screen in the dump. It's not worth much either! Maybe ten bucks in the least!"

"And how would you know that?" Chef asked her.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I'm the total drama super fan! I know everything that happens around here! Plus, I put secret hidden cameras on all of you! Eee!"

"You're outta here!" Chris yelled. "Not only did you ruin Dawn's dare, but you broke the screen! We needed that! SECURITY!"

"What? No! Chris, you can't do this!"

"Oh I can't, can I?" Chris took a remote out of his pocket, and pushed the big red button in the center. As he did this, the stool Sierra was sitting on, as well as her, fell into a dark hole. Most likely leading to a sewer.

"Anyways, next question" Don said as he handed the second note to Chef. "Noah. From Lady Liliac, here's a truth."

Chef went over to Noah and locked a lie detector collar on his neck. "Might not want to hang onto your lady while answering this. Heheheh, you both might get shocked."

Noah rolled his eyes and let go of Emma. "Fantastic."

"Are you a virgin? Tell the truth, or face the penalties." Noah nodded promptly.

"Oh, of course I am. Me and Emma haven't done anything intimate yet." He folded his arms. "Why so nosy?"

The bell rang. He was telling the truth.

As Chef removed the collar from him, Noah put his arms back around Emma.

"Apparently the askers of this show have no idea what the words 'too far' mean." Emma nodded in response.

"Alrighty then. Next question." Chef started.

"Zoey, there's a question for you from Inklings. What does menstruation feel like?" Zoey groaned, embarrased. She didn't want to answer this. Who knows who could be watching! It'd ruin her forever. Or so she'd think. But then again.. it was two million dollars we were talking about here. She finally gave in and spoke. "Awful! Periods are the worst! It feels like someone takes a knife and just keeps on stabbing your insides! Oh and the blood.. dear god, the blood. It's the worst part! Whenever you sneeze, a huge clot of it always comes out and ruins pants! Plus, mine is always really heavy! There's nothing worse than sitting in a pile of your own blood while in public either!"

Zoey's face was flushed red. Everyone is so going to mock her for this in the future.

"Oh," Heather started. "So that's how you keep your hair a nice red color, hm? Not to mention that flower too. Does it ever get wilted?" Zoey groaned at Heather.

"Okay, we both know that what you just said is ridiculous! Plus, my flower isn't real! It's a pin!" "Suurrree, it isn't." Heather mocked her.

"Guys, we're trying to host a show here. Even though I'm loving the drama from all of this arguing, it's still a half hour show, and there's still three more asks for tonight!" Chris exclamed.

Heather stuck her tongue out at Zoey. "Whatever."

"The next question. For Crimson."

"Is Loki being a good pet so far?" Chef asked.

"Loki is not good. Well, I suppose that the only thing he's good at is hiding his emotions. But he's not like other bunnies. But that's just the way that we like him. He's fearless and could tear you limb from limb at any moment." Crimson finished talking in her infamous monotone, and Ennui nodded in agreement to what she said.

"Eeehhh, well, okayyy then." Chef, Don and Chris all shuddered at her response.

"Cody, we have a dare for you!" Don said as he handed Chef another note. "This one's from Zombiefear101."

"He/She dares you to... dress up as a baby and cry in front of Gwen!" Cody gasped. "No way!"

"Would you really just throw away your chances at two big ones just for your dignity?" Chris asked Cody.

"It's not like she was ever into you anyways, dude."

"Enough!" Cody shouted. "I'll do it."

Everyone exchanged looks as Cody stripped down to his gitch and put a diaper on, a bib, a hat, and a binkie.

"Oh and to make things more interesting.." Chef took out some itching powder and sprinkled it into Cody's diaper.

Cody immediately fell to the ground, unable to itch through the cotton diaper's material, and stared up at Gwen as he cried.

"Uh oh, baby's got a rash" Heather mocked Cody.

Cody just continued to cry. Gwen stared down at him in disbelief.

"Wow... just wow." Heather got off of her stool and shoved the pacifier in Cody's mouth.

"Stop crying already, you big baby. Some people are actually trying to listen to this game, and can't hear over your pathetic crying."

Cody was escourted out of the stage by medics. It turns out that he was allergic to the itching powder, and it gave him a severe case of burns on his genitalia.

"Okay, enough. Here's the last one for tonight." Don started.

"This one's for Owen." He gave the letter to Chef as he read it out loud again.

"From SargentEpsilon, Owen, you are required to scarf down a bunch of bacon, cheese, and pancakes, finish with a single ghost pepper, the hottest kind known, and aim all the resulting gas directly and exclusively at Chris McLean. Not even at the other contestants."

"WHAT?" Chris exclaimed loudly.

"Why me?"

"Oh I wonder why that might be.." Noah started. "I honestly don't have a clue."

Chris frowned.

The second layers of curtains opened, revealing a long buffet table, mostly consisting of the said foods that he is required to eat. Owen ran over to the table, as fast as lightning. He almost tripped over the stools too. He picked up each plate and stuffed his mouth full of each. He then downed it all with a glass of juice and ate the ghost pepper.

"I'd suggest for you all to cover your noses," Noah started. "His farts spread like wildfires. Even if he is aiming at Chris, it'll stink up the whole room. Trust me, I've learned from firsthand experience."

"Uh-oh.." Owen said. His face began to burn up from the ghost pepper, he coughed at spiciness, fire sprouting from his mouth. He then ran up to Chris's face and took a giant fart that shook up the whole room. Chris's hair was permanently blown backwards, and his eyes were wide. He then gagged, and preceded to puke onto the ground. Everyone else took Noah's advice and covered their noses. And boy were they glad that they did. It took three whole minutes for the gas cloud to clear.  
"See, what did I tell you? Like a wildfire." Noah said again.

"Oopsies." Owen said promptly. "I think that was a wet fart." Owen said before darting off into the bathroom.. which wasn't actually a bathroom. It was Chris's special behind stage room.

"NOOOO!" Chris yelled. "Not my room! Ugh!"

Don looked towards the camera.

"Anyways, that's all the time we have for now, folks." He said. "If we missed any of your asks, don't worry. They'll most likely be in the next episode."

"Oh and as promised.." A giant sack got thrown onto the stage. "This is our last lucky raffler!"

"But unfortunately since we're out of time, we'll have to show you just who it is next time."

"Be sure to tune in next time for more. This has been Total Drama Choice!"

The credits roll as the episode ends yet again.

* * *

[Frequently asked questions]:

How do I send in an ask? Simple. Just post a review!

How dirty can the dares/truths be? They can be up to 0% to 100%. It's rated M for a reason.

My question/dare wasn't in the episode! Why? That's because we're only going to do a maximum of 6-5 questions per episode. If we didn't get yours, it's guaranteed to be in the next one.

* * *

Thanks to all those who sent in reviews to make this fanfiction possible! :)

New episodes hopefully everyday! (Whenever I'm not busy. Usually at 7:20 PM)


End file.
